Commercially available GPS receivers for use in tracking devices calculate cold-fix position information based on information received from the GPS constellation. In many cases, due to the low power nature of the GPS satellite transmitters, enough information from which to deduce position information is unavailable. In these cases, the application reliant upon position information typically reports that a fix cannot be determined, locks, and continues to attempt to receive adequate signal to calculate an accurate position. While the GPS information received may not be enough for a precise location fix, the information may be sufficient to allow a device to infer its position from multiple fixes using the unreliable information available from the GPS. Though each fix is itself not reliable, a plurality of fixes may be sufficient to calculate an inferred position for the device being tracked.